Demigodlings
by listeninggame
Summary: Here is a collection of all the one-shots I've written about the children of Percy Jackson and his friends. This also where I will post all of the winners of the poll that I posted on my profile page. So if you want to see the next generation of PJO as children and teenagers, come right along and take a look.
1. Even Better

**Hello, lovelies. I heard from a little birdie, EllaAnnieGrace, that a few people wanted me to put all my stories together. So here you go.**

 **This is a Caleo future fic from Calypso's point of view. I'm not sure what I was going for with this. It wasn't supposed to be deep and meaningful and wasn't supposed to be fluff.**

* * *

In all your years, whenever you thought of your future, a small child with chocolate eyes and pointed ears dancing around the yard in a cardboard box never did appear in your mind's eye. Maybe once, a long time ago. A time you had forced yourself to forget, because hope and memories had been pointless and only brought pain.

"Olivia," you call to the cardboard box with curly hair, "Be careful!"

"Yes, _Mamá_ ," your cardboard box replies as she tries to jump over the neighbor's cat. She's supposed to be a robot, but she looks more like a washing machine to you. You, of course, told her she looks like a robot.

"Oh dear," you mutter as she sticks the landing. "Leo!"

"Yes, Sunshine?" your husband says, sliding out from under the back porch.

You roll your eyes at the nickname that you secretly love. "Are you sure she cut the arm holes big enough?"

He stands up and wipes sweat and grease from his forehead with his just-as-sweaty-and-greasy shirt. "Her arms can fit through them, can't they?" he answers sarcastically.

"She won't fall, will she?" you ask worriedly. You glance at the robot spinning in circles around the now very annoyed cat.

" _Sol_!" It's the nickname for your daughter that your husband fashioned after yours. It means sun in Spanish. Your husband and daughter speak Spanish, but they aren't Spanish. They are Hispanic or Latino, but not because they can speak Latin. It's because they are from a nationality that speaks Spanish but isn't Spain. It still confuses you.

" _Sí, Papá_?" Olivia stops spinning around the cat.

"Are you going to fall?"

" _No, Papá_." She continues spinning around the cat.

Leo turns to you. "See? She isn't going to fall." He slides back under the porch and keeps working.

You wonder why you married him and then you wondered why anyone wouldn't marry him and then you wonder why he married you and then you wonder why you questioned any of it. So maybe you imagined once that you'd be married to a tall, strong hero and, instead of a robot costume, your daughter would be wearing a chiton, but now you can't even imagine anything different.

" _Mamá_!" You turn to Olivia. Olivia bounces up to you and her dark brown curls bounce with her. So you stop wondering about life and possibilities and deep, existential questions, and you take a pair of small, tan hands in your callused, pale ones and you let the robot drag you inside to make cookies. When you finally finish and you and your robot are covered in flour and dough, your mechanic joins you and pulls you both in for a greasy, dirty hug, careful not to crush the robot or the baby boy on the way.

Maybe you never thought that your hero would be a mechanic or that your princess would be a robot, but that's okay. Your little boy will probably be a creator, too. And that's okay. Because you made this family and it's not at all like you imagined. It's even better.

* * *

 **Go vote for who you want.**

 **Basically, Lissy**


	2. My Big Sister

**Mallory and Colin Stoll are the children of Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner. Mallory is fifteen and was claimed by Hermes, and Colin is four and was claimed by Demeter.**

 **Takes place after some random battle when Colin gets separated from his family.**

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy!"

A small, dirty figure stumbled through the alleys of Manhattan, playing with his fingers nervously and staring at everything with scared eyes. He wasn't crying, but tear tracks carved clean streaks down his dirty face. His wavy brown hair was a mess and a shade darker than usual from sweat, dirt, and blood.

"Mommy!"

His green eyes started welling with tears when no one responded.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

The shadows of the alley hung over him mockingly as unauthorized tears fell down his face. The dumpsters and trash cans rustled with cats and rats, and broken glass and sewer sludge cracked and squished under his worn shoes.

"Please! Don't leave me!" the boy desperately called out. "Mommy! Daddy! Mallory!"

Footsteps. Running quickly and coming from behind him. As a legacy, he wanted to hide from the footsteps until friend or foe has been confirmed, but, as a four-year-old, he wanted to run to the footsteps for whatever comfort they offered. So he compromised and stayed still.

He waited anxiously as the footsteps grew closer and closer. Whoever was running was fast and they'd be upon him soon. But they stopped suddenly. He could hear their heavy breathing, so they were close. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his little fists, waiting for friend, waiting for foe.

"Colin?"

He opened his eyes, because he recognized that voice. He knew that voice. The tears reared up again as he turned around and threw himself towards the voice.

"Mallory!"

He wrapped his grimy arms around her neck as she lifted him up and held him tightly. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and cried. She sank to the ground on her knees and rocked him back and forth, whispering soothing words and peppering kisses on his head.

"Don't cry, little man. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here. I'm never leaving you again. It's okay, Bug. Mommy and Daddy are looking for you. Shh. Don't cry. I'm right here."

It was far from comfortable for either of them; Mallory's wavy brown ponytail dripped sweat, dirt, and blood onto his cheek, her bra strap dug into his forehead, she smelled like she hadn't bathed in days, and his left leg was bent uncomfortably against hers. But he had never found more comfort in his life than right there in the arms of his big sister.

Mallory stood up with Colin still clinging tightly to her and used one arm to wipe the glass and sludge off of her bare knees from kneeling in a dirty alley. The other arm held Colin and rocked him softly.

"Come on, little man. Let's go home."

She whispered the word 'Maia' and her shoes sprouted wings. She held Colin tightly and shot up into the cloudy gray sky.

* * *

 **As a big sister myself, I may seem conceited when saying this, but I think big sisters are extremely important, especially for young children. Not all big sisters are good big sisters, of course, but I always valued the relationship between the older sister and the younger sibling. I also really wanted to write about Colin. He's so cute!**

 **480 words, not including my AN! Not my longest, but whatevs. So go to the poll at the top of my profile and tell me which of these you want:**

 **• Frank and his son or daughter**

 **• Leo and his daughter or son**

 **• Jason and one of his sons or his daughter**

 **• Piper and one of her sons or her daughter**

 **• Travis and his daughter or son**

 **• Katie and her daughter or son**

 **• Connor and his daughter**

 **• Lou Ellen and her daughter**

 **• Connor/Lou Ellen's daughter**

 **• Nico and his daughter**

 **• Will and his daughter**

 **• Solangelo's daughter**

 **• Chris and his son**

 **• Clarisse and her son**

 **You can vote in the poll on my profile page, too! If any of this children are only children, please PM or tell me in your review what other next gen kids you want to see with them. SYOC for any ship not listed up here! Just PM your character and I'll PM you the sheet if I like your character.**

 **This was long, but please review. I honestly need an answer. Even if you aren't planning on reading it, eenie-meenie-miney-moe and pick one.**

 **EDIT: Only a few minor changes to the actual story and a change to the list in this A/N.**

 **EDIT: I just changed the list.**

 **\- listenninggame (or Lissy 'cause it's easier to type out)**


	3. Piece of Work

**If you voted on my poll for Frazel's son and daughter, it has been deleted, so go vote for something else. This was so last minute. I was really expecting Percabeth to win. Technically it was a tie, but Frazel's son and daughter shows up first. So here's Sammy Zhang, an all around model person with anxiety issues, and Marie Zhang, a small child with thrill problems who doesn't actually have an afro.**

* * *

Sammy fell back on the couch exhausted. Mom and Dad wanted to go on a much needed date night, but there was no one to watch Marie, seeing as Sammy had plans to go to the movies with his new friend Gregory, a mortal boy he saved from bullies. His parents were resigned to not being able to go out, even though it was the only day they both had open for the next three weeks. Sammy, however, thought they deserved a date night after all that they do for him and countless others (they both had public service jobs as a teacher and a police officer), so he agreed to watch Marie. He, as a sixteen-year-old, was definitely old enough to watch over a four-year-old. He explained to Gregory the situation, and Gregory was okay with rescheduling.

Well, Sammy knew that it wouldn't be an easy task, watching over his sister. When he was born, he was claimed by his mom's side of the family. But Marie was claimed by his dad's side. That made for one heck of a four-year-old.

He had just laid her down for a nap after a hectic evening. She had demolished the living room. He got her water, read her three stories, and even sang her song before she finally fell asleep. He took this as an opportunity to clean up the mess she had made.

He reached under the coffee table to grab the toy gun (she liked those more than dolls) that she had been playing with. He dissembled her pillow fort and picked up the cheerios she had been throwing at his head. By the time he was done, the room was just as it had been before his parents left.

When he finally thought he could get some rest, he heard a cry from Marie's room.

He ran as fast as he could, which was fast due to his long legs, to Marie's room and saw Marie in her bed, tossing and turning in her sleep. Her face was a mask of fright, and she was sweating.

He sat down beside her and gently shook her awake. Marie gasped and sat up.

"Hey, it's okay. It was just a nightmare," Sammy told her as she looked around warily.

Marie didn't cry as much as normal children her age, and right now was no exception. He could still tell she was shaken, because her eyes were darting everywhere and her skin was a shade paler than usual.

"Oh, Sammy," she murmured as she crawled into his lap. "It was so scary. The fish had big teeth and black eyes. And it was cold. So, so cold. I don't ever want to go there, Sammy."

She curled into his chest, and clutched his shirt in her small, pudgy, scarred fingers. He held her close and asked, "Where?"

She looked up at him with haunted brown eyes and whispered, "The bottom of the ocean."

He kissed the top of her very curly black hair and hugged her for a very long time. He eventually felt her heart rate slow until she was asleep. He carefully detached her from himself and laid her down on the bed. He tucked her in gently and left the room, leaving the door open just a crack.

He walked into the kitchen and saw the picture she had drawn in school a few days ago. It was of a giant shark-like creature with black Xs for eyes and a tongue flopping out of its mouth. A giant spear was going straight through its middle, and blood was everywhere. This picture cost Marie a recess.

The picture under it was slightly older, and it had a horse with a man's upper body where the neck should start handing a yellow feather to a small, smiling girl with a curly black afro. It was the day Chiron had given Marie her dagger. The students were supposed to be drawing the happiest day of their life, but the teacher gave her B instead of a C for her creativity.

On the side of the fridge was a picture she drew two days ago. It showed an abnormally long boy lying on the ground and a dropped sword a few inches away from his body. The same small girl with the curly black afro stood on his chest with a bronze dagger to his neck. He remembered it as the day he finally agreed to duel with her when he let her win after the duel going on for almost half an hour. This picture called for a parent/teacher meeting.

Sammy smiled and shook his head. Yes, children in general are strange, but his sister was nothing short of a piece of work.

* * *

 **Marie is so darn cute! And Sammy is such a great brother, son, friend, person, etc. I love them. And Marie doesn't have an afro. Her hair is actually pretty long, but it's curly, and, when she draws it, she looks like she has an afro.**

 **Again, go vote on my poll. If you want something specific, like a parent with a _specific_ child (because, otherwise, I pick which child), review it in any one of my PJO Next Gen stories along with the phrase "Legends in Shadows."**

 **-listenninggame**


	4. Acting Each Other's Age

**If you voted for Percabeth's daughter and son, here you go. This is Isabel Jackson, fourteen in this story, who was claimed by Poseidon. And then there's Chase Jackson, eleven and much more responsible than his older sister, and claimed by Athena. I deleted this choice from the poll, so go vote again for something else!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own this picture of a knot, nor do I own Percy Jackson and anything involved with him. I only own Isabel and Chase and the rest of the PJO Next Generation characters I created.**

* * *

"Chase!" Isabel called from her room.

Chase groaned as he got off the couch and walked to his older sister's room. The door was open, so he could see her lying face-flat on her bed. Her face was turned to the side to breathe, and it squished half of her face against the bed. One leg hung off the side of the bed, and the shoelaces to her sneaker dangled inches above the ground.

"Chaaaase," Isabel whined. She peered up at him with the one sea green eye that wasn't smushed against the bed. Her curly hair fell around her face in a honey blonde mess.

Chase rolled his eyes at the girl who was somehow three years his senior. "What?"

She rolled over onto her back and moaned to the ceiling, "Tie my shoooooooe."

"Isabel, you're fourteen years old," he chastised.

"And you're eleven years old," she shot back. "Respect your elders."

"Isabel, you can tie your own shoes."

"But so can you!" she huffed.

Chase glared at Isabel intensely. She shrunk under the weight of his steel gray eyes. She tried to glare back, but he ultimately won. She threw her arms up in defeat.

"Fine!" she surrendered. "I'll tie my own shoes."

Chase gave her a small smirk and turned to walk back to the living room. He was just at the door when something splashed on his head. He was soaked.

He turned to look at Isabel, who had her arm raised in the air. He knew she manipulated that water from the cup on her bedside table. She smiled at him triumphantly. Chase marched towards the bed and quickly tied her shoes.

"There. Look. Tied," Chase seethed. He stalked out of the room. He stopped in the hallway to listen with an evil smile.

He heard the springs in the bed creak as she stood and then a loud thud that he knew was Isabel falling to the ground. She cursed loudly in Greek.

"Chase!" she hollered. "I can't believe you tied my shoes together!"

He could hear her struggling to undo the knot and then her fist hitting the hardwood floor in frustration.

"What type of damn knot is this?!

"Not one that you'd be familiar with," Chase snarked from the hallway. "It's not a fishing knot."

He tucked his hands into his pockets and walked away with a satisfied smile, his sister's curses and threats following him down the hallway.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. I love these two. They're adorbsable. Again, go vote on my poll. Don't forget! Tomorrow May 20 is Leo Appreciation Day! Write his name on your wrist if you can.**

 **\- listeninggame**


	5. Indoor Sunglasses

**This is Jasper's three children Thomas, Daniel, and Ashlynn. Thomas was claimed by Aphrodite, and Daniel and Ashlynn were claimed by Zeus. This is them all together. You voted for it, and now you got it. Now vote for another choice. Cameo from Robbie Valdez!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't not own Percy Jackson and any of its affiliations. I do, however, own all three of these Grace children and Roberto and all other PJO Next Generation characters created by me.**

* * *

"Just got a text from Robbie," Daniel stated, looking up from his phone.

"So?" Ashlynn raised an eyebrow at him from over the top of her latte.

"He won some science thing," Daniel shrugged.

Thomas slouched lower in his seat. "So what?"

The three Grace children were currently sitting in a booth in the corner of a nearby Starbucks. They liked hanging out together, believe it or not, seeing as their father always stressed the importance of sibling relationships. They bonded over coffee and making fun of people who walk in.

"He wants us to help carry the stuff back to his house," Daniel sighed, standing up.

"Is he crazy?" Ashlynn asked, sitting up.

"How does he even know we're near the school?" Thomas added, standing up too.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding? We come here at the same time every Sunday."

"Fine," Thomas huffed, slipping out of the booth.

"No," Ashlynn protested, crossing her arms. "I am not in the mood for work right now."

"Okay," Thomas shrugged. He reached forward and pulled Ashlynn over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?!" Ashlynn shrieked as Thomas left the coffee shop. She started banging her fists on his back.

"You're twelve years old, Ash," explained Thomas as he and Daniel casually walked down the street to Roberto's school a few blocks away. "I'm not leaving you alone in Starbucks. Mom would kill me."

"I will zap your behind if you don't put me down right now," Ashlynn threatened. The tips of her fingers started sparking with electricity.

Thomas acquiesced and put her down. "As you wish, madam."

"So where are we going?" Ashlynn inquired, turning to Daniel.

"Robbie's science fair," Daniel replied.

"A nerd convention?" Ashlynn screwed her face into a mask of disgust.

Thomas sighed in exasperation. "So a whole bunch of smart kids in one room? Great. I guess that means wearing sunglasses indoors again."

Ashlynn sighed and reached for her purse. The blonde pulled out a pair of sunglasses and slipped them over her kaleidoscope eyes. The boys did the same with sunglasses they pulled out of their pockets. Smart people whose only dream in life is to go into the field of science tend to question the fact that they have color-changing eyes.

They were usually judged immediately by people who didn't know them. Starbucks, sunglasses indoors and out, and fashionable clothing? They fit the white kids stereotype very well, even though they all had their mother's Cherokee features. They weren't classic white kids actually. No, seriously, they weren't. But they wouldn't care if you thought so or not.

"Let's do this," Daniel said seriously, sliding the glasses onto his face.

They marched into the school building like models, and it's safe to say that at least two nerds fainted. Everyone stared in stunned silence. Everyone but Roberto, of course. But he can very rarely be included in everyone.

* * *

 **Okay, so Jasper's three children together is off of the list. Go vote for something. I like writing these three. And I can't wait to write Robbie.**

 **\- listeninggame**


	6. Arizona Summer

**Hey, everybody! Remember that poll I was doing for the next generation of Percy Jackson. Well, I promised you a story about Chrisse's son, like, a year ago and I never actually did it. So here is Chris and Clarisse's son Cole. And some random OCs. I have no idea what this was.**

* * *

"Oh my gosh, he's so hot."

"I know. I have PE with him. It's literally the best thing ever."

Cole smirked as the voices of his adoring fans followed him down the hall. He could feel jealous and/or lusting eyes on his back at every locker he passed. Honestly, life was good.

SLAM

"Hey, pretty boy. How's it going?"

Except for that.

Cole inwardly groaned when he spine slammed into the row of lockers to his left. He outwardly groaned when he heard the annoying nasally voice that had come to mean imminent irritation for him. A deep, rich laugh and a sound reminiscent of angry donkey told him that the usual lackeys were there too.

He reluctantly opened his eyes to see Marvin Stam's giant nose in his face and one of his long lanky arms pinning him to the locker. Behind him Reuben Smith was laughing dumbly and loudly with a stupid look in his eyes and Octavia Lopez was smiling sharply with that trademark dangerous look in her eyes.

"What do you want, Stam?" Cole asked exasperatedly.

Marvin let go of him and faked a pathetic pout. "Aw, come on, Rodriguez. We just wanted to wish you a nice summer."

"Thanks, guys. Well, if that's all-" Cole pulled away from the lockers but Marvin slammed him back down again.

"Oh, we weren't done, pretty boy. I heard you've been talking to my girlfriend. This true?"

Cole glanced over at Octavia and saw the glee in her chocolate eyes and the guilt in her pearly smile. She seemed pretty pleased with herself. Cole smirked.

"Oh, she did, did she?" Cole answered, eyes still locked with Octavia's. Her eyes widened in alarm at his response. "Did she tell you what I say? Did she tell you that she likes it? Did she tell you it's what she lives for nowadays?"

Marvin's face hardened and his mouth twisted into an ugly grimace. "Shut up!"

His hand clenched harder on Cole's shoulder, but not enough to hurt someone like him.

Cole kept talking to Marvin as his eyes waged a war with Octavia. "Not that I'm complaining or anything. I don't know how you landed a babe like her."

Marvin pulled his fist back for a punch, but in one quick movement, Marvin's arms were pinned behind his back and the side of his face was pressed against the locker where Cole had been standing just a second before. Reuben tensed up but with one scathing look from Cole, he froze.

He leaned forward to talk to Marvin in his ear. "I suggest that when I come back next year, you keep out of my way and leave what happens between me and Octavia between me and Octavia."

Cole let go of Marvin, and with one final smug look of triumph in Octavia's direction, he swaggered out of the front doors and out into the parking lot.

Halfway to the motorcycle parked by the football field, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He spun around to face Octavia Lopez in all of her mysterious beauty.

"What the hell was that?" she spat at him, dark red lips curled in a sneer.

"Why did you tell him that we're talking?" Cole shot back. Her face hardened. He nodded. "Stop messing with me, Octavia. Go run back to your brick of a boyfriend. I've got somewhere to be."

He turned around, leaving her standing in the middle of the parking lot. She finally built up her words when he swung a leg over his motorcycle and called out, "Where do you go during the summer?"

He smiled in the middle of pulling his helmet over his head. After a second of just standing there, he looked over at her. She was smiling with her head slightly ducked with dark hair spilling over her shoulder to shade her pale face flushed from the Arizona heat. He shook his head, a similar smile on his face because _this girl is confusing_ , and called back, "What are _you_ doing over the summer?"

"Gymnastics." She was still standing in the middle of the parking lot, sun beating down on her and off the cars and back onto her.

Cole shook his head and again, fully mounting his bike and revving it up. "Camp," he answered, and he drove away.

* * *

 **What was this? Who are these OCs? Why is Cole driving a motorcycle, he's 12 during, like, all of my head canon? What am I? I have no clue. Please review anyway. Trust me, you didn't miss anything. Like, everything in this was a debut. Whatever. Go vote for something on my profile. You can vote for two.**

 **Basically,**

 **Lissy (my new handle, because listeninggame is too long)**


	7. For The Gossip Columns

**Here's Olivia and Roberto Valdez, daughter and son of Leo and Calypso. They recently underwent a character redesign, so I'm not too sure about them yet. Btw, Robbie is thirteen and Olivia is fifteen.**

* * *

"Watch out below!"

Marthie Kibitzer looked up from this month's Oprah Magazine when she heard the loud bellow from the odd house across the street. The following crash sent her front porch swing to swinging and her ice water to splashing all over her white Wednesday gardening pants. She looked up in time to see an arc of dirt spray high into the air and land all over the house's yard. She gave an astonished gasp as that lovely young man from the odd house went flying onto the sidewalk.

"Oh, goodness," Mrs. Kibitzer fretted as she stood from the porch swing and walked to the railing to watch the house from behind her rose bush.

The young boy, a handsome child of about eleven or fourteen, stood up and shook his head, sending dirt everywhere. He blearily rubbed his eyes, and blinking, they landed on the source of the explosion. She coul see his body tense from across the street.

"Oliviaaaaaaa!" The boy— wasn't his name Robert?— was seething at something she couldn't see from where she was. Pushing a rose out of her way, she followed his line of vision to the garden he had just earlier been elbow-deep in. A giant, rustic, helicopter blade-looking thing was sticking up from the patch of dirt, and all signs of plant life previously being there were scattered around the yard instead of their neat little rows.

"Sorry!" Mrs. Kibitzer startled at the new voice. She followed it up to the second floor window over the garden. The window was shattered and the white frame was broken and hanging in places. A giant, helicopter blade-looking thing-shaped hole was in the wall. The voice came from that crazy girl who was always making those loud noises from her room late into the night. She and her strange activities were often the topic of conversation at the Sunday brunches Mrs. Kibitzer held for the neighborhood ladies.

Olivia peered through the hole, wary of the glass, and cringed when she saw the totaled garden. The girl opened her mouth, then closed it, and then opened it again to finally say tentatively, "Uh, I can't fix that."

"It wouldn't need to be fixed if you hadn't of broken it!" Her eyes flew straight back to the livid boy standing in the wreckage. "Mom is going to kill you."

The fifteen-year-old glared at him. "Tattletale."

"You know, if you didn't give me so much tale, I would have to tattle," he remarked angrily as he stomped inside. The girl nervously fluttered inside.

Loud shouts of "Mom!" followed the two teenagers inside as they both tried to tell their side of the story first.

Mrs. Kibitzer pursed her lips and went back to her swing. Next door, Maude's curtains shuffled and closed. There would be a lot to talk about come Sunday, she was sure of it.

* * *

 **I hope you liked these two! You asked for them. And if you didn't, go ask for someone on the poll on my profile page. Also, can someone please send me some character ideas for these two. I'm not sure about anything besides their ages and Cabins, and their looks are iffy. (P.S. I was totally imagining Miss Miller from Alvin and the Chipmunks when I was writing Mrs. Kibitzer.)**

 **Basically, Lissy**


	8. We Bake At Dawn

**I apologize for what you are about to read. This is so bad. I didn't have much inspiration and my descriptive writing and storyteling in this chapter is so bland. I have no idea why. I blame my cold for making my writing bland and dull like it has the rest of my senses. Here's Percy with his son Chase.**

* * *

"Chase, wake up. Wake up, Chase. Wake up."

Chase groaned and rolled over as he was gently shaken awake. His eyes fluttered open to see sea green eyes taking up all of his vision.

He jumped back in shock at the close proximity between his face and his dad's. His dad quickly put a finger in front of his mouth. He looked behind him, like he was expecting some monster to come creeping down the hall.

"Daddy?"

Percy smiled at the seven-year-old. "Come on, buddy. We've got a job to do."

The child cocked his head to the side. "What is it?"

Percy started walking out of the room and Chase hurried after him so as not to be left awake and alone in the dark. He followed Percy into the kitchen where baking utensils were already set up on the counters.

Chase climbed up on the stool his mother bought so that he could cook with her whenever he or his sister wanted to. "What are we making?"

"A cake," Percy replied, rummaging through the cabinets for the cookbook Sally gave Annabeth on their wedding day. "I sort of forgot to get the cake for Isabel's birthday today, so we're gonna do it now."

Chase opened up the cabinet above him and pulled out the cookbook. Percy looked at him surprised before another smile split his face. "Thanks, buddy."

Percy grabbed the cookbook and set it among the utensils. Chase moved his Elmo stool to stand next to his dad. Percy flipped through the handwritten pages looking for the recipe for the blue cake that Sally made for all of his birthdays. Percy slid the book towards Chase.

"Read this aloud to me so I can get the ingredients," Percy instructed him. "But not too loud. We don't want to wake up Mommy."

"Why? She actually knows how to cook," Chase asked while Percy rummaged around in a drawer.

Percy shook his head. "No, no, no. If Mommy knows Daddy forgot the cake, Mommy will kill Daddy. And we don't want that. So we're going to work on this together."

Chase nodded. "We need flour, baking powder, salt, un- un... salami?"

Percy stopped digging around for food to help Chase with the word. "Un _salted_."

"Oh," Chase said before continuing, "unsalted butter, sugar, 2 big eggs, vanilla ez... eztack, and milk."

"Thanks, buddy." Percy ruffled Chase's hair. Chase blushed at the compliment. "Now let's make a cake."

By the time the cake was finished, Percy and Chase were covered in so much flour that they blended in with the rest of the kitchen which was also coated in flour. Green frosting on their faces was the only thing distinguishing them from the backdrop. This is how Annabeth found them when they woke up later that morning, and when Isabel ran down the hall in excitement for her tenth birthday, she found her father and brother pale as ghosts with just enough green streaks to make them look like a modern art museum, her mother with white kisses on her cheeks, and a lopsided, green cake sitting on the table in front of them.

It was a pretty good birthday.

* * *

 **Okay, so now an answer to the question of Isabel's and Chase's claiming. I was thinking about how Romans, who have their lives together, know what to do with next gen demigods. Greeks, on the otherhand, have no idea what they're doing ever, so when the 7 have kids the gods are just like yay, wait, how do we do this? They don't know what Cabin they will stay in, where they will sit, for whom there victories are won. When Piper was pregnant with Thomas, the first Greek second generation demigod, he got all the legacy privileges of Camp Jupiter and eventually gets a Jupiter-Venus tattoo. Aphrodite gives little fetus Thomas her blessing (because she just has to bless EVERYTHING) so he is considered an Aphrodite kid and stays in their Cabin and stuff, but there was never really a question about it because the Zeus Cabin isn't really an option. Calypso finds out she's pregnant almost immediately because her lingering powers from her previous life as an immortal and magic and stuff. Aphrodite tells her husband to "bless the poor child. With Leo for a father..." so Olivia is claimed by Hephaestus and stays in their Cabin, etc. Even though Annabeth conceived Isabel before Calypso conceived Olivia, she is not an ex-Titaness, so she doesn't find out until after Calypso finds out. Well, up on Olympus when they find out, Athena and Poseidon are like yay and then they're like wait and they glare at each other across the room because who's going to bless the child. They could both bless the child, but obviously now in this Greek demigod culture whoever a legacy is blessed by claims them. And they both want Isabel to be in their Cabin, so they rush to bless her and Poseidon gets there first. The other gods catch on and this becomes how legacies are dealt with for the Greeks. It actually becomes a sort of game. Ashlynn is a special acception because Zeus blessed her, but there were a lot of other circumstances mixed with that. So really if a legacy is blessed by a god, these are the powers they will cultivate, the traits they will acquire, the Cabin they stay in, and they say stuff like "I am Chase, Legacy of Athena." Even thousand-year-old gods can learn new tricks.**

 **Basically, Lissy**


	9. Dyslexia

Ten-year-old Isabel Jackson walked into her mom's office with a small chapter book clutched in her hands. Annabeth looked up as her mini-self with sea green eyes walked up to her desk pouting.

Annabeth put down her paper and focused her attention on her daughter. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Isabel's eyes were everywhere but on her mom as she explained quickly and frustratedly, "I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't want to interrupt you while you were working, but I don't know what to do. We were assigned a book in class and I've been trying, Mom, I really have, but the letters just- just keep moving around the page and I can't- I can't read it, Mom." Hot, angry tears welled up in her eyes and her arms were flailing like Percy's do when he's trying to explain an abstract concept. "Mom, all the other kids are on chapter three, and I can't get past the second page. I feel so stupid, and I don't know what to do. I- I can't," voice crack, "I can't read, Mom."

She was looking so forlornly at her mother with big crocodile tears streaming down her tan cheeks. Annabeth's heart broke for her daughter as she explained the struggle that she knew all too well.

Annabeth stood up and walked around her desk, shaking her head. "No, no, sweetheart. Come here."

Isabel walked forward and wrapped her arms around Annabeth's hips, buring her face in her white button-down shirt that was always clean-pressed no matter what. Her small shoulders were shaking with sobs. Annabeth was petting her hair gently. She hated seeing her beautiful daughter feeling so insecure and hurt.

With one finger under her chin, Annabeth lifted Isabel's head up to look her in the eyes. "You are not stupid. You are brilliant. The reason the words swim around the page is because you're dyslexic, like all other demigods. Like your dad, Chase, and I. We all had trouble with it. Your dad still does. Even I still do sometimes. But that doesn't make us stupid."

"But you and Chase are super smart," Isabel complained. "And Dad is Dad." Annabeth smirked slightly at that.

"It took a lot of practice to read as well as I do now, but it wasn't impossible. Chase knew this and tried really hard when he was really little to read. And now he's six and he reads everything. You just have to try. And I'll help you, okay? We can do this together."

Isabel nodded. "Okay." Annabeth smiled and wiped the tears from Isabel's face, kissing her on the forehead.

"We can start now if you want," Annabeth suggested.

Isabel grinned, reminding her of Percy again. "I'd like that."

* * *

 **Hello, lovelies. Sorry about this one. It is soooo short. I really like this chapter, but both of my proofreaders think it is dull. I don't really care because I write for myself, but you asked for Annabeth and one of her kids. Well, at least one of you did. And the other voted for Leo and one of his kids. Seriously, guys? Two votes? And I'm pretty sure one of them was my cousin. I'm resetting the poll later today. Please vote. I'm begging.**

 **Also, a public service announcement: I read somewhere that May 20th is Leo Appreciation Day because he's the seventh wheel and he needs some love, so you've gotta write his name on your wrist. This is probably old, old, old, but I really like the idea and I write on my wrist every day anyway, so why not?**

 **I hope you enjoyed Isabel and her mom. Please go vote later today for the next chapter. I'm digging for inspiration.**

 **Basically, Lissy**


End file.
